Conflicting Desires
Conflicting Desires is one of the four possible episode 3 in the visual novel and one of two episodes to follow The Distance Between Us, the other being First Experience. In this episode Makoto continues to date Kotonoha and make more sexual advances towards her only to be repeatedly rebuffed by her. He then decides to break up with her because at that rate he'll end up hurting her and some time apart would help them understand each other. Plot The episode starts at Kotonoha's big house where she's surprised to find her mother home, since she always works late. After chatting a bit Manami deduces she has a boyfriend now. Manami is happy for her and teaches her a hot lemonade recipe to make Makoto like her more and then gives her movie tickets she got from a client. During school lunch Kotonoha invites Makoto to go see a movie on Friday. During the movie Makoto holds Kotonoha's hand and is recieved better than before. They talk about the movie during the train and both like it and make plans to watch the original movie at Kotonoha's. The next day Makoto and Kotonoha have lunch together and when Kotonoha mentions it's a little cold when Makoto hugs her from behind and makes wants to have physical contact with her. Depending on the player's choices Kotonoha can simply be hugged or physically resist Makoto. She still doesn't like it. During class Kotonoha emails apologizing for what happened. Makoto can either apologize, ask for more or ignore the text. After school Sekai and Setsuna go to Pure Burger and Makoto and Kotonoha go home together on a crowded train. Due to a bump Makoto's hand gets stuck on Kotonoha's breasts. He can either start fondling her to stop and rest his hand until the train stops. During the evening depending on the players actions Makoto will either masturbate to what happened and Kotonoha will think it was horrible or Makoto will call to apologize. If he calls to apologize and he says he wants to touch her because he has a desire to do it Kotonoha will say it's not love and end the call badly. If however Makoto says he'll stay away from her she'll get worried and that she can endure it and take their relationship step by step. The next day they meet during a train ride to school and the atmosphere is very unpleasant and they're seen by Hikari. Hikari tells Sekai about and, thinking she and Makoto are going out and suggests she break up with him. Right before lunch Sekai asks Makoto what's happening and try to pry into what happened. Makoto, frustrated tells her to shut up. They go out into the hall to talk. Makoto is frustrated at his feeling towards Kotonoha and the inability to approach her. He then asks since Sekai is "technically" a girl she should know. Sekai starts to give him some advice and then suggests he practice on her. Makoto declines and during class decides to break up with Kotonoha. After class he explains at this rate he'll just end up hurting her by doing what he's doing. Kotonoha protests but Makoto says they need some room to really understand each other and asks to not see each other for a while. Next Episode The next episode deals with the school festival and since Makoto's not seeing Kotonoha anymore and him and Sekai are both busy nothing notable happens during the episode. Relatively simple, the next episode ends in 3 ways. *Makoto goes to Sekai without informing Kotonoha, leading her to think she's still her girlfriend. Episode 4 name is The Festival. Possible endings are Bavarois, Lust, Two Lovers, To My Children, After the Kiss and Bloody End. *At some point Makoto informs Kotonoha he's going to someone he's loved for a long time, referring to Sekai but Kotonoha thinks it's Otome. Makoto dance with Sekai at the Bonfire. Possible endings are With Kotonoha, Love Fulfilled, Earnest Feelings requited, To Kotonoha and Bloody End. Episode 4 names are, depending on how it happened, "The One I Love Most" and "Premature Feelings, Discarded Feelings". *Makoto finishes the sex with Kotonoha(or cum early but not going to Sekai's) and Taisuke dates Sekai. Possible endings are Pushed Too Far, To My Children, Bloody End, Christmas Eve and With Honesty. Episode 4 name is "With Great Reluctance". Route Bug Unprofessional route map.jpg|Note the routes after Conflicting Desires, almost all of it can be accessed through First Experience. Simply put, this episode is almost entirely unnecessary. The main difference this episode has over First Experience is is that Makoto doesn't train with Sekai and then distances himself from Kotonoha. During the next episode the route can either merge into part of the route from First Experience, or for it to go into a route that First Experience can merge into. In the grand scale almost all routes Conflicting Desires leads to are accessible through First Experience. This creates a lot inconsistency, because most of the routes following the shared part of First Experience and Conflicting Desires makes references to Makoto's training with Sekai. This will lead to minor dialogue errors (such as in the episode "The Festival") or more serious errors that lead to impossible endings, such as Sekai getting pregnant and trying to convince Makoto he's the father. This logic is valid if the player goes through First Experience and has sex with Sekai, but going through Conflicting Desires the game bugs out and thinks Makoto and Sekai had sex. The only route that's exclusive to Conflicting Desires is towards the episode "Premature Feelings, Discarded Feelings", and that episode immediately merges into routes accessible through both First Experience and Conflicting Desires itself. Serious bugs encountered happen mostly episode 5s The Price of Betrayal and Anything You Want, which both can lead to bad endings. These bugs may cause Sekai killing Makoto or Kotonoha, trying to persuade Makoto to be responsible for Taisuke's baby. Another explanation is that Sekai's baby is really Taisuke's, however Sekai cannot face the reality that although Makoto does love a “pure Sekai", he cannot bare loving "Sekai with Taisuke's baby“. And she then becomes yandere. Category:Episodes